A Story Untold
by Frozenelf72
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Merlin's life was like in Ealdor before he came to Camelot? Well..this is sort of about that. Merlin, had a woman. That woman's name was Thea. Merlin and Thea were happily married and even had a child. The child's name was Julianne. Her destiny is far different from her fathers. This is their story in Camelot.


-Merlin's P.O.V-

As we walked down the path, Julianne had tugged at my shirt. "What is it Julianne?" I asked. She had reminded me so much of her mother, it made me smile more then what was considered 'healthy' or 'normal'.

"Look!" Julianne said and pointed to some trees and brush, I looked down at her..feeling a bit confused.

I smile then sigh. "There is nothing there."

"Yes there is dad! A castle, over the stuff..do you see?" Julianne managed to get out in one breathe, I picked her up and backed up a bit. Now I could see it, Camelot. It was just ahead of us!

I nod. "I do see it now, yes. Come on, we must make it before dusk." I say, as I start to make way towards the kingdom.

I was still carrying Julianne the whole way, she'd been walking a long time and I figured she needed a small break. Especially since she was a bit clumsy, she might have pricked herself with the brushes and such. She looked like me, but had her mother's eyes and face. She had my pale skin, my dark hair, her mother's brown eyes, and her round face as well. She was asleep by the time I had reached Camelot..it was far more beautiful then anyone had told me..even William had said something about it back in Ealdor, it was much better then he had made it seem. I lightly tapped Julianne on the shoulder..quietly awaking her.

"Are we there yet?" She asked in a sleepy tone as she rubbed her eyes with the hand that wasn't around my neck.

I nodded. "We are dear, we are." I saw her face light up and look at Camelot..she was smiling to. A new life for us.

* * *

As we walked through the gates, we entered the village. Many people were walking around us, I looked down at Julianne who insisted she started walking again so she wouldn't get tired. It wasn't a very large village, it reminded me of Ealdor, just without the farming land and all. I was going to try and find Gaius, who is my uncle..Julianne's great uncle. I've heard from my mother that he is the court's physician. I don't think it would be hard to find him, since she had told me he was an old man by now, with grey hair. I noticed that Julianne wouldn't leave my side or let go of my hand. She only did this when she was nervous.

"Are you nervous Julianne?" I asked her calmly as we were walking.

Julianne of course shook her head. "No, I'm alright dad.. just a bit shaky." she said.

"Why is that?" I asked, curiously.

She looked up at me before we reached the Castle gates. "I don't have a good feeling."

I bit my lip, I always hated lying to her about magic. What made it worse, it was forbidden in Camelot. "It is probably nothing, just..try and be calm alright?" I looked at her again.

Julianne sighed as we walked into the courtyard. "Yes dad."

* * *

We saw a cluster of people standing around in the courtyard of the Castle, there were trumpets playing an entering for the King. Myself and Julianne sneaked our way into the middle of the crowd, her head hidden, while mine stuck out.

The King spoke clearly and loudly as a man was brought out by two guards.. I guess Julianne's bad feeling was correct then. He was being executed. "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiracy to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death." he continued, as I started to get a bit nervous myself. "I pride myself as a fair and just King, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

I pulled Julianne to my side as she buried her face into the side of my leg, all who were watching the execution, made some sort of face and gasped. I looked away. I'd have to hide my magic very well from Uther.. especially if I were to be with Gaius. If Julianne had any magic whatsoever, it would be hard for her to control it herself..without any help. I would gladly die for my daughter.

Uther began to speak again. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate 20 years since the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot free from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." he raised his arms, then put them down to his side and turned to walk back into the castle.

Julianne tugged at my shirt. "Yes Julianne?" I asked.

"What do you think could have driven King Uther to hate magic so much?" She asked quietly.

"I do not know," I answered truthfully.

As the courtyard cleared out, a woman could be heard wailing.. she must have been Thomas's mother. She was a short, old woman with long grey hair. I noticed Uther had turned to look at the woman.

She spoke up to Uther. "There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is you!" she countered, she was starting to choke up. She spoke again, clearer then the last.

"With your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son, and I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

Uther just pointed at the woman, and said. "Seize her."

Julianne was watching closely, I could tell by the almost bone chilling look on her face, that she was not thrilled yet pleased with what Uther was doing. Nor was I, but Camelot was not my kingdom, nor was it my land to rule. The woman used magic to her escape from the guards, I could already tell there was going to be a search for her. A rabid search, I swallowed deeply. A gust of air appeared from no where, as she disappeared into a grey cloud twirling around her. It had disappeared along with the woman, if only my magic were as strong as hers.

* * *

I looked at Julianne and tried my hardest to smile lightly. "Alright, why don't we find Gaius now?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling as well. "Okay!"

I walked towards an entrance to the Castle, I saw two guards standing by the door..emotionless and stern. I swallowed deep, holding my daughters hand. "Where could I find Gaius, the court's physician?" I asked.

The man on the left pointed to the door. "There." he said simply.

I let Julianne walk next to me as we made our way through a hallway, servants were talking amongst each other. I saw Julianne run to a door and open it, I quickly walked towards her. "Julianne! We do not know where this door leads, you, should let me lead.. alright?" I tried my hardest to not sound like I was scolding her.

She sighed, disappointed. "Fine. Go on then," she stated.

We walked up a spiral staircase, and stopped at a hallway which was on the first floor of the staircase. Julianne and myself had passed about four doors before we had come to what seemed to be a partially opened door. I was a bit weary about knocking at first, but it seemed Julianne had already beaten me to it.

"Hello?" She asked as she popped her head through the crack.

You could hear pops, bubbling and sizzling sounds coming from inside, this had to be the right place..right? She walked in first and I followed, keeping her close to me. I could not help feeling a bit overprotective of her. She is all I have left of Thea. I walked around a bit more until I saw a man looking at some book shelf.

I cleared my throat. "Gaius?" I asked.

He turned around quickly, but he tripped. I saw Julianne hide behind me, I used magic to stop Gaius from falling and thought quickly as I was using the same trick to move his bed over quickly to where he was going to land on the ground. He collapsed onto his bed, instead of the floor. He looked pretty startled.

"What did..what did you just do?" Gaius asked standing up.

I tried to think of an excuse. "I..I um."

He walked over to his table. "Tell me!"

"I have no idea what happened." I stammered.

Julianne put her two sense in. "My dad saved you from a back break, that's what happened."

"Not a word." I said sternly and looked at her as she just crossed her arms across her chest in defeat.

Gaius sighed. "If anyone had seen that.."

I quickly gulped and said. "Oh no, no that had nothing to do with me."

He looked at us scared, thankful..but looked angry over all of that. "I know what it was. I just want to know where you learnt how to do it!" Gaius said.

"Nowhere." I answered, it was true, all I knew is that I had some sort of magic related power.

Gaius looked at me. "So how is it you know magic?" he asked.

"I don't." I answered again.

I gulped again. "Where did you study?" Gaius asked me, more calm, noticing Julianne. I didn't answer at first.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

I shook my head and tried to answer before Julianne could, but I failed, stammering on words. "He never studied magic nor has he learnt it!" she said, I could tell she was gaining her mother's short temper as well.

He looked at Julianne, then at me. "Is she lying to me boy?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth. "What would you like me or her to say?" I asked.

"The truth." Gaius said.

I answered, telling the truth. "I was born like this!"

"That's impossible!" Gaius argued.

Julianne countered. "Everything's possible!"

"Julianne, not another word from you, I have got this." I say, more sternly then the first warning I had given her. She rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

Gaius muttered something as he then realized something. "Who are you two?" he asked.

"I have this letter." I said, and looked at Julianne who handed me the letter. "Thank you." I mouthed to her and she smirked lightly before going back to a straight face.

Gaius sighed, and looked at us. "I..I don't have my glasses." he stated.

I smiled a bit. "I'm Merlin, and this is my daughter, Julianne."

Gaius's face brightened up a bit more. He knew us now. "Hunith's son?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"I never remembering her mentioning anything about having a granddaughter." Gaius says.

I shrugged. "She must not have thought to tell you."

"Well, you're not supposed to be here 'till Wednesday!" He explained.

I saw Julianne look up at him with a strange look on her face, she was confused. "It is Wednesday.." she said.

Gaius raised his eyebrow, then grimaced at his foolishness. "Ah." was all he said, before turning and pointing to a door. "Right then, you'd better put your bag in there."

* * *

This is one of the longest thing I've written in a long time. Each episode will have 2 parts since I can't write it all at once... I fear it'd be too long and get a bit boring :'( anyways, how do you like Julianne so far? Lemme know!

-Angela


End file.
